In automatic transmissions, for example, step automatic, CVT, ASG, the gear selection takes place utilizing a selection lever. A mechanical connection is usually present between the selection lever and the transmission. This means that the valves or switches, which are to be activated for the selection of another gear, are driven directly by the selection lever. The corresponding selection lever position is detected by means of displacement sensors and is transmitted to the transmission control apparatus.
Because of safety considerations, it has been already suggested to detect the position of the selection lever via two different paths, that is redundant information is made available for the selection lever position. In the case that different selection lever positions are detected, a switching into an emergency operation taken place immediately which either still makes possible to bring the vehicle into a service center in an emergency operation or to bring the vehicle to a suitable location or even leads to a disablement of the vehicle.